Butler?
by Tsubaki Shi
Summary: "T-tou-san? I-ini… apa ini?" / "Hallo Hinata-sama" / "Kumohon Hinata-sama, jangan kembalikan aku!" / "Hinata! Siapa pemuda itu!" / "Tunggulah aku 1 tahun lagi"


**Bukan Fic pertama yang dibuat, tapi merupakan Fic pertama yang di publish.**

**RnR Please!**

**Tsubaki Shi present:**

**Title ** : Butler?

**Author** : Tsubaki Shi

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Pair ** : No Name X Hyuuga Hinata*hahah, coba tebak siapa hayooo? xDD #plak*

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Warn** : OOC, Abal, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepetan, penyampaian tidak sempurna, dll..

**Summary : **"T-tou-san? I-ini… apa ini?" / "Hallo Hinata-sama" / "Kumohon Hinata-sama, jangan kembalikan aku!" / "Hinata! Siapa pemuda itu?!" / "Tunggulah aku 1 tahun lagi"

**A/N ** : Fic ini kubuat setelah mendapat inspirasi dari sebuah komik yang judulnya disensor olehku #plak! *bilang aja lupa judulnya!*, alur seenak udel Author nih, jangan muntah yah!

**Chapter 1**

¬Happy Reading¬

"_T-tou-san_? I-ini… apa ini? Apa ini kiriman dari Inggris lagi?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk sebuah box besar-ralat, sangat besar- yang besarnya mungkin sebesar pintu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Itu kiriman dari tunanganmu. Katanya sebagai hadiah, karena kau bersedia menerima lamarannya." Ucap ayahnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ya, gadis manis berumur 17 tahunan ini memang sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang yang berselisih umur 3 tahun dengannya,yang juga bahkan tak pernah ia kenal. Putra tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar di Inggris yang bahkan ia lupa apa namanya. Sebenarnya, ia tak menyetujui pertunangan ini dengan alasan tak mengenal pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya dan ia juga tidak ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak dicintainya. Lagipula belum tentu juga pemuda itu mencintainya, kan? Tapi ayahnya tak menyetujui alasan yang menurutnya klasik itu. Lagipula orangtua pemuda inilah yang telah membayar semua hutang mereka setelah perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut karena ditipu karyawannya sendiri. Tentu saja sebagai seorang anak yang sudah beranjak dewasa dan mengerti situasi yang ada pun mengerti maksud ayahnya membuka tangannya lebar-lebar menyambut pinangan dari teman baiknya yang kebetulan memiliki perusahaan besar. Selain untuk mempererat hubungan kekerabatan mereka, tentu saja sang ayah pun tak mau di cap tak tau diri karena menolak pinangan dari orang yang telah membantunya. Lepas dari semua itu, sang ayah juga ingin membangun kembali perusahaannya yang dulu pernah berjaya sebagai perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Jadi, mau tak mau ia harus menerima lamaran itu.

Karena ia menerima lamaran itu, tak jarang ia mendapat kiriman dari Inggris, katanya sebagai hadiah atas pertunangan mereka. Mulai dari kiriman kecil hingga kiriman besar yang bahkan tak diperlukan mereka yang hanya tinggal berdua di rumah yang sederhana dan minimalis.

"Tapi _tou-san_, minggu lalu kan sudah ada kiriman dari Inggris yang bahkan isinya adalah sebuah patung besar yang tak kita butuhkan sama sekali, lagipula satu barang itu saja sudah susah cari tempat untuk menaruhnya sehingga dengan terpaksa kujadikan sebagai tiang untuk mengikat tali jemuran di halaman belakang kita yang kecil itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan hadiah ini yang sama besarnya. Rumah kita ini tak besar, tak akan cukup untuk menaruh barang-barang lagi, _tou-san_…" ucapnya dengan nada yang cukup frustasi

"Hinata!" ya, itulah nama gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau ini jangan begitu, bagaimanapun juga mereka itu calon besan kita." Ucap ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Aku mengerti _tou-san_, tapi barang sebesar ini mau di taruh dimana lagi? Lebih baik dikembalikan saja."

"Hinata, lebih baik kau lihat dulu apa isinya! Siapa tahu hanya box nya saja yang besar(?)." Ujar ayahnya.

"Umm… baiklah, akan kulihat dulu apa isinya, tapi jika isinya cukup besar, kuharap _tou-san_ mau mengembalikannya ke Inggris"

"Hn." Ayahnya hanya bergumam tak jelas, sepertinya ia mengatakan menyetujuinya. Lalu sang ayahpun beranjak ke ruang tengah, melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

Dengan perasaan yang cukup berdebar Hinata membuka pintu box itu. _Krek_, pintu box itu terbuka sedikit, Hinata mengintip sedikit ke dalam box itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati seseoranglah yang ada dalam box itu bukan 'sesuatu'.BRAK! Reflex ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu box itu.

Pemuda di dalam box itu tersenyum kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan yang ditaruh di depan perutnya, seolah-olah ada kain yang tersampir di lengannya.

"Hallo Hinata-_sama_, mulai saat ini saya akan menjadi _butler_ anda sesuai perintah dari tunangan anda…" ucapnya seraya memberikan secarik kertas kepada Hinata.

Hinata pun tersadar dari keterkejutannya, kemudian menerima secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh pemuda berseragam _butler_ itu. Kemudian membaca tulisan-tulisan yang merupakan sebuah pesan di kertas tersebut.

**Hai Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?**

**Aku telah memerintahkan seorang butler untuk menjagamu disana.**

**Aku tak ingin tunanganku kesusahan disana, maka**

**Aku mengirimnya untuk memudahkanmu.**

**Kuharap ia bisa menjagamu dengan baik.**

**Oh ya, aku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu,**

**Tunggulah aku 1 tahun lagi, setelah aku menyelesaikan segalanya disini,**

**Aku akan menjemputmu.**

**Love,**

**Your Fiancѐ**

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, lalu membaca ulang pesan tersebut. Setelah ia mencerna isi surat tersebut, ia memandang pemuda bersurai pirang beriris sapphire yang akan –ehmm- lebih tepatnya telah menjadi butlernya itu. Pemuda di depannya tersenyum lebar seolah-olah 'mendapat durian runtuh'.

"Jadi, Hinata-_sama_, apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu saat ini?" ujarnya

BRAK! Hinata segera menutup pintu kotak 'hadiah' itu lagi. Namun, pintu itu ditahan oleh sang butler supaya tidak tertutup. Aksi dorong-dorongan pintu pun tak terelakkan, yang satu mendorong pintu itu supaya tertutup rapat sedangkan yang satu mendorong –ehmm- lebih tepatnya menahan pintu itu supaya tidak tertutup.

"Hi-Hinata-_sama_, apa yang anda lakukan?!" ujar pemuda pirang itu,panik.

"Tentu saja mengembalikanmu pada tuanmu!" ucap Hinata sambil tetap mendorong pintu box itu supaya tertutup.

"H-ha? Ta-tapi Hinata-_sama_.."

"Tidak ada tapi, pokoknya aku akan mengembalikanmu padanya!" potong Hinata

"Eeh?! Jangan! Kumohon Hinata-_sama,_ jangan kembalikan aku!" ujar pemuda itu. Jelas tersirat nada khawatir dalam ucapannya itu.

"Tidak bisa, kau harus dikembalikan, aku tidak membutuhkanmu disini, bilang pada tuanmu kalau aku menolakmu!" ujar Hinata dengan keras kepala.

"Ta-tapi Hinata-_sama_, kalau anda mengembalikanku aku bisa mati! Tuan memerintahkanku untuk tetap disini, tolonglah aku Hinata-_sama_, kumohon jangan kembalikan aku!" mohon pemuda pirang itu lagi, dengan masih menahan pintu box itu.

Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya berhati lembut itupun luluh. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan pemuda ini tetap disini, daripada pemuda ini kenapa-kenapa karena dia, ia akan merasa bersalah kalau sampai itu terjadi. Iapun berhenti mendorong pintu itu, dan membuka pintu box itu. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengembalikanmu..." putus Hinata

"Be-benarkah Hinata-_sama_?" mata pemuda itu berbinar-binar mendengar keputusan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengiyakan apa yang ditanyakan oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar penuh kelegaan dan bersorak pelan menandakan bahwa ia gembira dengan keputusan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat respon dari pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Hinata-sama!" ujar pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Eeh? _H-ha'i, douitashimashite_." Ujar Hinata sedikit salah tingkah.

Tiba-tiba saja, Hiashi, ayah Hinata muncul dibalik pintu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Hinata?" ia menyernyitkan dahi.

(A/N: ya ampun telat banget deh datengnyaa ==" *digampar Hiashi*)

"Umm, ano, tidak ada apa-apa kok tou-san semua baik-baik saja" ujar Hinata

"Sou ka? Lalu apa isi box itu?" Tanya sang ayah

"Umm, ano, isinya…"

Hinata menarik lengan pemuda itu, sehingga sang pemuda pun muncul dibalik box yang kebetulan posisinya membelakangi Hiashi. Hiashi pun membelalakan mata melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hinata! Siapa pemuda itu?!"

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah. Sang pemuda bersurai pirang itupun mau tak mau menjelaskan segalanya pada Hiashi. Tak perlu berpanjang lebar, Hiashi paham akan keberadaan orang asing ini.

"Hmm… begitu… aku mengerti, jadi siapa namamu nak?" tanya Hiashi

"Syukurlah jika anda mengerti. Nama saya Kyuubi, _douzo yoroshiku _Hiashi-_sama_" ujar pemuda itu seraya sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk.

"Baiklah, Kyuubi-_san_, semoga kau bisa melayani kami dengan baik disini." Ujar Hiashi seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hinata menyikut pelan ayahnya itu, tanda bahwa ia tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"_Tou-san_, jangan seperti itu, lagipula kita sudah terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendiri tanpa maid kan?"

"Tak bisa begitu Hinata, karena sudah lama kita tak memiliki _maid_, maka ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk mengecapnya lagi kan."

"Tapi _tou-san_, jika _tou-san _butuh sesuatu kan bisa memanggilku seperti biasanya."

"Kau ini bagaimana?! Dihadapan kita ini sudah ada _butler _yang akan melayani kita, lebih baik kita manfaatkan yang ada, kalau kau yang terus melakukan segala sesuatunya, untuk apa ia ada disini?!"

Hinata menghela nafas, memang sudah tabiat ayahnya yang keras ini untuk mematuhi segala ucapannya. Kalau sudah seperti ini ia pasti tak akan bisa membantah lagi.

"Baiklah _Tou-san_, aku mengerti, maafkan aku." ucap Hinata

"Hn, bagus kalau kau mengerti."

Tanpa mereka sadari selama mereka berdebat, seorang pemuda yang kini telah resmi menjadi _butler _mereka sedari tadi tak dihiraukan seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Umm… _a-ano_, Hiashi-_sama,_ Hinata-_sama_, sekarang apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk Anda?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Ahh… iya, sekarang tolong buatkan kami teh!"

"Biar aku saja, _Tou-san_." Ucap Hinata seraya bangkit berdiri. Baru saja ia hendak bangkit, sang ayah memegang tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia tak boleh beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau lupa apa yang _Tou-san_ katakan tadi, Hinata?" ucap Hiashi sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Hai'_ _Tou-san_, _sumimasen_."

"Umm… baiklah Hiashi-sama, saya akan membuatkannya untuk Anda berdua. Tapi, maaf sebelumnya, bolehkah saya tahu dimana letak dapurnya?" ucap Kyuubi dengan sopan.

"Dapurnya ada di sebelah sana." Ucap Hiashi sambil menunjuk ke sebuah arah(?)

"Baiklah, permisi Hiashi-sama, Hinata-_sama._ " ucap Kyuubi seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

PRAK! BUGH! PRANG! JDUK!

Selang 2 menit Kyuubi pergi , terdengar suara-suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur. Sontak saja Hiashi dan Hinata terkejut.

"Apa itu? "

"Sebentar _Tou-san_, akan ku cek dulu. "

"Kyuu… ada ap- APA-APAAN INI?! "

Setelah Hinata melongok ke dapur ia begitu terkejut karena ia melihat dapurnya sudah seperti terkena bom atom(?), sungguh berantakan! Terlihat pecahan kaca yang sepertinya piring di dekat Kyuubi yang masih terduduk dilantai sambil meringis dengan kantung tepung di sebelahnya. Kemungkinan besar kantung itu terjatuh dan mengenai kepala Kyuubi, tepung itu mengotori kepala Kyuubi dan beberapa tempat di dapur, terutama di lantai.

"A-ahh? Hinata-sama, maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja, tadi saya hanya sedang mencari bubuk teh, ta-tapi…" ucap Kyuubi gelagapan.

"Hahh… ya sudahlah, tak perlu minta maaf." ucap Hinata, memotong ucapan Kyuubi yang belum selesai. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuubi.

"Ayo, cepat berdiri dan bersihkan dirimu! Biar aku saja yang membuat tehnya! " ucap Hinata

"Ta-tapi Hinata-_sama_, sa-saya bisa dimarahi oleh Hiashi-_sama_ dan tunangan Anda" ucap Kyuubi seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab, dan sekarang, kau diam saja! Oya, satu hal lagi… tolong hilangkan embel-embel '_sama' _itu, cukup panggil aku Hinata. "

"Ba-baiklah Hinata-sam.. eeh, maksud daya, Hinata, maaf saya jadi merepotkan anda. " ucap Kyuubi kikuk.

"Tak masalah, umm… Kyuu, bisakah aku meminta satu hal lagi padamu? "

"Boleh! Tentu saja Hinata! Anda boleh meminta hal apapun dan sebanyak apapun yang Anda inginkan. " ucap Kyuubi seraya tersenyum

"Tolong... kembalilah ke ruang tengah sekarang Kyuu." Pinta Hinata.

"A-ahh... Kalau itu... Saya tidak bisa Hinata." Ucap Kyuubi seraya menggelengkan kepala serta menggoyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kira dan ke kanan.

"Kyuu, kau dengar apa kataku kan? Kembali. Ke. Ruang. Tengah. Sekarang." Ucap Hinata dengan penuh tekanan pada kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya.

"A-ahh... Ta-tapi, jika saya kembali ke ruang tengah bagaimana dengan kekacauan yang telah saya buat? Dan lagi, apa yang harus saya katakana pada Hiashi-_sama_ nanti?" kilah Kyuubi.

"Ha-ah… Kyuu, dengar ya, kekacauan ini akan kubersihkan, dan tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini. Jadi aku akan segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Lalu, untuk pertanyaanmu yang satunya lagi, jelaskan saja yang sebenarnya pada _Tou-san_, mudah kan?" jawab Hinata dengan enteng.

"Oh ya, tidak ada protes Kyuu." Tambah Hinata.

Kyuubi yang tadinya akan mengeluarkan kata-kata protesan pun menutup mulutnya lagi yang tadi sempat terbuka, dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata-sama. _Sumimasen_." Ujar Kyuubi sembari menundukkan tubuhnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Apa yang terjadi di dapur Kyuu?"

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Hiashi saat Kyuubi baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga.

"_A-ano_, Hi-hiashi-sama… Tadi…" gagap Kyuubi dengan keringat dingin mengucur di dahinya.

"Tadi apa Kyuubi?"

"_A-ano_, ta-tadi… tadi… tadisayataksengajamembuatkekacauan,_sumimasen_!" ucap Kyuubi dengan cepat, lalu menundukan badannya 90˚ .

Hiashi mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda kurang paham apa yang tadi dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Kau bilang apa? Bias kau ulangi dengan jelas?"

Kyuubi benar-benar berkeringat dingin, merasakan tatapan Hiashi yang menusuknya.

"_A-ano_… Hiashi-sama… Ta-tadi, a-aku tidak sengaja me… mengacaukan dapur, _Sumimasen_!"

Ucap Kyuubi seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya-lagi-.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"Hn. Kemarilah Kyuu." Ujar Hiashi setelah sekian lama berdiam diri.

PIK-PIK. Kyuubi berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Hiashi. Pundaknya yang tadinya terasa seperti dibebani sesuatu yang sangat berat, terasa sedikit lega karena Hiashi tidak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda kemarahan atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Tapi disisi lain, jauh di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasa tidak enak perasaan.

JDUAK!

"Sudahlah _Tou-san_… Ini tehnya, _douzo_." Ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan tiga cangkir _ocha_ di atas meja.

"Hn. _Arigatou_."

Hinata pun menengok kearah Kyuubi di sebelahnya, terlihat jelas sebuah gundukan _benjol_ imajiner di atas kepala Kyuubi. Ha-ah, kau terlalu mendramalisir Hinata.

"Kemarilah Kyuu, aku akan mengompres kepalamu, pasti rasanya cukup sakit." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil beberapa es batu dan membungkusnya dengan handuk yang tadi dibawanya seraya membawa _ocha_.

"A-ah, ti-tidak usah Hinata. Bi-biar saya kompres sendiri, _arigatou_." Jawab Kyuu. Tangannya yang semula masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa panas terulur kearah Hinata, hendak mengambil kompresan es batu dari tangan Hinata.

"Tidak apa Kyuu. Kemarilah, akan kukompreskan."

"Tidak usah, saya bisa mengompresnya sendiri kok."

"Kyuu, jangan membantah, dan cepat tundukan kepalamu. Lagipula pasti rasanya sakit sekali bukan? Tadi kepalamu sudah dijatuhi sekarung tepung, ditambah lagi… yah, pokoknya cepat tundukkan kepalamu!" ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu. _Doumo arigatou._"

Kyuubi pun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Hinata meraih kepala kuning itu, dan mengusapnya perlahan-mencari _benjol_an di kepala Kyuubi-, menyusuri setiap inchi kepala _blond_ itu. Setelah ia merasakan _benjol_an pada syaraf jari-jari tangannya, ia menyingkirkan helai pirang yang menutupi _benjol_an tersebut. Dilihatnya kulit kepala pemuda _blond_ itu, kulit kepalanya sedikit membiru. Sekeras itu kah _Tou-san_ nya memukul kepala _blond _ini?

Kyuubi meringis tertahan tatkala Hinata mengusap perlahan _benjol_an di kepala pemuda itu. Lalu Hinata mengambil _buntelan_ kain yang berisi beberapa es batu yang telah dipersiapkannya tadi, dan menempelkannya ke _benjolan _itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Kyuu?"

"Rasanya… Masih berdenyut-denyut, tapi sudah agak membaik kok. _Hontou ni arigatou,_Hinata_." _Ujar Kyuubi, tersenyum tipis.

"U-uhm… _Ha'i, douitashimashite,_ Kyuu"

EHEM! Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara dehaman keras serta aura kelam yang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, darimana lagi kalau bukan dari sang _Otousan_ gadis lavender ini?

Sontak saja hal ini membuat dua remaja ini bergidik ngeri.

"Hinata, sudah cukup! Biarkan saja dia mengobati kepalanya sendiri. Lagipula dia kan laki-laki, seorang lelaki sejati tidak akan manja, dan pasti bisa melakukan hal kecil seperti itu sendiri." Ucap Hiashi dengan disertai tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada Kyuubi, tentunya.

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu, Hinata pun menurunkan lengannya dari kepala Kyuubi. Begitupula dengan Kyuubi, ia pun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya sedikit membungkuk. Hinata menyerahkan buntalan kompresannya kepada Kyuubi, Kyuubi pun menerimanya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Setelah mendapat kompresannya, Kyuubi pun menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik poni dan bayangannya. Andai saja poni pirang itu disingkap, atau tidak ada sekalian, maka akan terlihat wajah dengan raut kesal, bibirnya dimajukan sepanjang dua centimeter. Ahh… Betapa kesalnya pemuda _blond_ ini pada majikan tertuanya. Bibirnya pun tak tinggal diam, bibir itu membuka-menutup dengan cepat, mengumpat Ayah Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, berharap saja suaranya tak terdengar sampai ke telinga dua orang yang satu ruangan dengannya.

_Dasar orangtua, tidak tahu diri, angkuh, tidak tahu situasi, bla-bla.. _yah… kira-kira, itulah yang diucapkan Kyuubi. Paling tidak, itulah sedikit kata-kata yang terrapal dari bibirnya demi mengupat sang majikan tua.

"Hei! Aku dengar Kyuu!" suara baritone milik Hiashi kembali terdengar.

Sontak saja Kyuubi menghentikan rapal umpatan yang disertai sumpah serapahnya. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan ludah. Rasanya ada batu besar yang mengganjal tenggorokkannya.

"_Ho-hontou ni sumimasen_, Hiashi-_sama_." Ucap Kyubi dengan melirik takut-takut kepada Hiashi.

"Hn."

Ahh… Tak tahukah kau Kyuu, sebenarnya perkataan Hiashi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ya, ia memang mendengar suara Kyuubi, tapi itu hanya sebatas bisik-bisik tak jelas. Dengan kata lain, Hiashi tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Kyuubi. Bahkan Hiashi tak berpikir bahwa Kyuubi sedang mengumpatnya, ia pikir Kyuubi mendesis sakit, menurutnya hal itu sangat tidak berkeprikelaki-lakian, maka dari itu ia bilang bahwa ia mendengar 'ringisan' Kyuubi dengan tujuan menghentikan 'ringian' yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Hiashi sangat risih mendengarnya. Ha-ah… Ternyata kau salah paham, Kyuu.

_ "Ohayou gozaimasu, Tou-san" _ Sapa satu-satunya gadis di rumah itu.

"Hn. _Ohayou_ Hinata-_chan_." Jawab Hiashi dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahnya, seraya turun dari tangga.

Aroma harum roti panggang pun menguar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kini Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi, seperti biasanya. Ia memakai celemek sederhana berwarna ungu muda, seragam sekolahnya menyembul dibalik _apron_ tersebut. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kurang…

"Hinata, dimana Kyuubi?" Ahh… itu rupanya yang terlupakan.

"Eh? Hmm… Mungkin masih di kamarnya." Ujar Hinata dengan cueknya.

"APA?! Dasar bocah rubah pemalas!"

Dan pada menit berikutnya terdengar suara-suara yang memilukan berasal dari balik pintu berwarna coklat di lantai atas.

Kini, di ruangan tersebut, sudah ada tiga orang manusia ditambah dengan sedikit aura-aura aneh yang berasal dari Hiashi.

"Sudahlah, _Tou-san._ Kupikir ini sudah menjadi pelajaran baginya, aku yakin Kyuu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Iya kan, Kyuu?" Suara yang terdengar lembut itu terdengar di meja makan tersebut.

"U-uh, i-iya Hiashi-_sama_, _hontou ni sumimasen, _sungguh aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap satu-satunya pemuda berambut _blond_ disitu.

"Tidak Hinata, dia itu tidak disiplin, _Tou-san_ yakin ia akan mengulanginya kesalahannya terus-menerus." Kini, terdengar suara baritone yang berasal dari satu-satunya orangtua dimeja itu.

"Mungkin ia hanya kelelahan, _Tou-san_. _Tou-san _sendiri tahu kan, dari Inggris hingga sampai disini ia terus-terusan didalam di box itu? Ia hanya sedang merasakan _Jet-Lag_, _Tou-san. _Mohon maklum, _Tou-san._"

"Sudahlah Hinata! Lupakan masalah ini. _Tou-san _tak mau membahasnya lagi. Oh ya, _Tou-san _ kan memberitahumu sesuatu." Ujar sang kepala keluarga.

"Baiklah. Memberitahu apa, _Tou-san?"_

"Begini, kemarin malam, Kyuubi sudah izin padaku, dan aku mengizinkannya karena suatu alasan yang kuat …"

"Izin mengenai apa, _Tou-san_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kyuu akan ikut denganmu ke sekolah untuk mengawalmu."

Dan pada detik berikutnya, terlihat mata gadis itu terbelalak lebar. Disusul dengan lengkingan teriakan khas anak gadis ke seluruh penjuru rumah kecil itu.

**TBC~**

**A/N : Sebenarnya Shi ingin buat fic ini menjadi fic oneshoot… Tapi, karena Shi menulisnya dengan banyak kata-kata, jadi Shi pikir fic ini terlalu panjang. Akhirnya, Shi menjadikan fic ini ber-chapter… Nah, chapter 1 sudah selesai. Mohon review nya ya… flame juga boleh kok… Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!^^/**


End file.
